cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
"Brooklyn Savage" RJ
Rocky James, is an American professional wrestler, better known as his in ring name "Brooklyn Savage" RJ. He was born on June 27th 1994 in Brooklyn, New York. He grew up in the mean, rugged, brutal streets of Brooklyn, where he would discover his love for professional wrestling. He is the son of former Intercontinental champion, "Billion Dollar Kid" Tito Perez. Early Life Rocky was raised in Brooklyn, New York by his single mother, who is unknown, and was obsessed with knowing who is father was, Rocky at the age of 6 put on a wrestling show and discovered his father, "Billion Dollar Kid" Tito Perez wrestling, its amazed Rocky and not only did he want to meet his father but he wanted to train with him to become a wrestler. At the behest of his mother, he started to train with his father while attending school, where he met and became best friends with Brittley Ramirez also known as "Red Rebel" Britt and Angelica Falconeri also known as "Italian Stallion" Angel and they bond over their love for professional wrestling. Rocky, Britt, & Angel would eventually start their own "backyard wrestling federation" which catches the eye of Tia Lazaria also known as the "The French-Italian Princess" Tia and she becomes best friends with the trio. Rocky eventually would move to South Carolina with his family and was saddened to be away from his friends and father. At the age of 12 Rocky would eventually return to New York during the summer of 2006 and resume his training with his father and his friendship with Angel, Britt, and Tia. On July 27, 2006 Rocky met Danny Rodriguez also known "New Zealand's Favorite Son" Deuce in weird predicament and the two would reluctantly work together to indulge in miscellaneous activities before eventually bonding over wrestling as well and Rocky would introduce Danny to Angel, Britt, and Tia, and this group would call themselves the New York Dragons (named after a local professional sports team) and brand themselves as a unit and over the years their bond grew stronger and stronger. December 22, 2010 Rocky's stepfather would pass away and while his family would grief, Rocky left and attended an academy school in Miramar, Florida and lost in touch with his New York Dragons crew. June of 2011 Rocky would leave Florida and return to South Carolina for getting in trouble repeatedly and for the rest of that summer going into the winter time he would become depressed and would isolate himself from his family, until May of 2011 where he would meet Cody Franklin also known as "Kansas City Natural" Kodak and his family and attend church with them, he and Cody bonded like brothers and Cody was also a fan of professional wrestling although his love for it was declining, Rocky would introduce Cody to the New York Dragons and they helped him reclaim his love for wrestling and became a member of the New York Dragons despite not being from New York, Rocky invited the rest of the New York Dragons to train with him and his father and they eventually accepted and excelled in the training. The group would eventually meet a 13 year old Ethan Murphy also known as "Irish Iron Man" Maverick and would become close with him and invited him to train as well. In 2014 Rocky would become friends with an 11 year old Tyqwan Ferguson also known as TyyCashMoney or simply Ty and would see him as a little brother and took him underneath his wing and he would eventually help train him too. In April of 2014, Cody and Rocky decided to re-brand the New York Dragon to just the Dragon (meaning that whole group are one). Early Beginnings/Formation of The Dragon 2014-16 On October 24th of 2014, Rocky would make his debut for Battleground Wrestling Incorporated as his stage name "Brooklyn Savage" RJ, by defeating a veteran wrestler Chris Cambridge earning Cambridge's respect in the process. The mutual respect led the two to form a tag team defeating teams like Pax Austin & Julius Archer and X Squad (Johnny Grey & Johnny Blaze) to eventually earn a tag team championship match against BWI Tag Team Champions Zachariah Blitz and Kodak (Cody), and during the match RJ would turn on Cambridge to help Kodak win and retain his tag team championship title after Blitz was injured during the match. Kodak and RJ would re injure Blitz's ankle the next week and Kodak would give RJ Blitz's half of the BWI Tag Team Championship and would officially start the Dragon as an tag team and in the same night they would injure Cambridge by giving him a concussion due to their tag team finisher, Doomsday. With both Cambridge and Blitz on the shelf, RJ & Kodak dominate the whole entire tag team division holding the BWI Tag Team Championships for the rest of the year of 2014. On the New Year's Edition of BWI's Reckoning show both Zachariah Blitz and Chris Cambridge would return to defeat the Dragon and win the BWI Tag Team fulfilling the duo's quest revenge on both RJ & Kodak. After failing to win the BWI Tag Team Championships back from Cambridge and Blitz twice, RJ & Kodak would be granted a last chance to win the championships, in which they do after one of Zachariah Blitz's party girls hit in the head with a lead pipe, leading to which led to the victory for RJ & Kodak, afterwards the party girl reveals herself to be Britt (Brittley) and aligns himself with RJ & Kodak.Category:Early Life Category:Wrestler